Glorious
by CrazedArtist
Summary: This story has nothing to do with GMajor. Jude is Tommy's babysitter and this story is centered on Tommy and Jude and how they help each other out and how they deal with the feeling they have for each other.
1. Here,Here

**Chapter 1- Here, Here**

I fiddled with my pencil concentrating on the last question. _3 times the first of three consecutive numbers is 4 more than 2 times the second_. A. 9, B. indeterminate, C. 5 or D. none of the above. I studied the question and A and C just seemed like random answers. My teacher always said only two answers were the ones that seemed correct. Fifty/fifty chance. Indeterminate means… oh what does it mean? X can be anything? Sounds about right. I bubbled in B figuring it was my best choice. I went up to my teacher's desk and placed it right in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and grinned at me.

"Did you completely fail Miss Harrison?" He asked me teasingly.

"Not completely." I said and then on cue the bell rang.

"Have a great summer," Mr. Jackson said. "I know I will." He said getting up from his desk and walking out before anyone else did.

I laughed to myself and looked over at my two best friends. "Isn't it sad," Kat began putting her arm around my shoulder. "That the one class we all had together we were on separate sides of the room?" She asked me.

Jamie came on the other side. "Well the first day of school we all sat by each other." He said reminiscing about the past. "Then for some reason he just decided to move us."

"I wonder why?" I said with a laugh.

"Aren't you just bursting with happiness?" Kat asked us. "The summer is here, it is greeting us with warmth and with tans." She said as we walked outside.

"Because you need at tan," I said sarcastically looking at her already brown body. "Look at me; I'm so white I'm practically clear." I stated comparing her golden brown skin to my pearly whiteness.

"Harrison, be honest," Jamie said throwing his hands in the air to add a dramatic affect. "We are through with sophomore year, no more fucking two hours of homework in each class for two whole months." Jamie sighed in relief. "Sleeping in past noon and going downtown everyday with your two best friends." He said putting his arms around me and Kat. "And no having to see high school and the people here for 64 days." He smiled triumphantly, very proud of his little speech.

"Did you write that out and everything?" Kat said mockingly.

"I'll ignore that." Jamie said pushing her aside. "I don't have to see Miss Kelly ever again. Nothing can bring me down."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my two friends. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked them.

"Let's just go to your place." Kat offered. "We have a whole summer to screw around downtown."

"Sounds good to me," Jamie agreed. "We can watch some crap movie about the perfect guy and how he gets the girl."

I laughed. "You're totally the guy-next-door so you can't say anything."

"Whatever." Jamie said shrugging me off and checking out some girls walking past us. "I'm defiantly looking forward to the summer." He said looking at the bikini tops and short shorts.

"You're such a guy." I said rolling my eyes.

"Thanks for noticing." He said smiling good-naturedly at me.

"Sometimes it's hard to." I said teasingly punching his shoulder.

"Oh that hurts Harrison." He said putting his hand over his heart in mock agony.

I laughed and in a few moments we were at my house. I pushed the key in the lock and we all walked inside. I lounged on the sofa and smiled. "Here is to doing absolutely nothing this summer."

"Here, here." Kat and Jamie chanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Short I know. I'm just setting the mood right now. This will get interesting, dramatic, intense, and passionate; you know everything you love in a fanfic. Enjoy!


	2. What's Your Name?

**Chapter 2-What's Your Name?**

I woke up drowsily trying to come into focus. I finally did and rubbed the back of my neck. Something had woken me up. The phone rang.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath. I ran downstairs to the only phone in the house basically killing Kat on the way. I finally got to the phone.

"Hello?" I questioned in the phone, gasping for air. I really need to be in a sport.

"Hello is this Jude Harrison?" The man on the other line questioned.

"Yep that's me." I said casually, looking over at Kat who was giving me the look of death. 'Sorry' I mouthed to her when I noticed the bruise developing on her arm. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I saw your ad," He explained. "And I was wondering…"

I cut in. "…If I could baby-sit." I finished.

"Yeah, I'm kind of in a bind." The man explained. "Is tonight too short notice?" He asked.

"One second." I said in the phone, walking over to my mom's planner. I opened it up to today's date. "I'm free." I said lightly.

I heard a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He said cheerfully.

"You're welcome," I said taking out a pen and paper. "Now all I need is your name and address."

"My name is Tom Quincy," I wrote his name quickly. "And my address is 8139 Kenneth Lane." He lived close by.

"Okay Tom Quincy." I said feeling myself smile. "Should I be there around six….seven?"

"Eight actually."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye Jude." I could almost hear him smile.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked over at Kat who was smiling at me.

"Okay Tom Quincy." She said in an over exaggerated sexy voice.

"Shut up." I said going over and sprawling on the couch.

"Very attractive," She noted looking at me. "You should do that tomorrow. You're basically screaming come and get it." She said playfully sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"Kat." I said with a laugh. "He has a kid which means he is old and well… old." I said sitting up.

"Or it could be the hot older brother." She pointed out. "So hot voice?" She asked me.

I felt myself smile. His voice was deep but soft, almost silky. "Oh yeah." I simply answered.

"I should start baby-sitting." Kat said thinking out loud. "I need to meet someone other then the guys at our school."

"To bad you hate kids." I pointed out.

"Not true." She said defensively. "As long as they don't scream, touch things, cry and…"

I cut her off. "Oh don't forget breathing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hi girls." My mom was coming down the stairs, dressed neatly in a black suit.

"Hey mom." I smiled at her. "So what is today?" I asked her nodding at her suit.

"Business meeting." She groaned. "I love interior design; I do but my god these people and their meetings."

I laughed. "Yeah I think dad is making some coffee." I offered, noticing the forming bags under her eyes.

"Your dad, a life saver." She said with a laugh. She went over to Kat. "Are you excited about summer school, Hun?" She asked her.

"Not one bit." She answered.

"You should have done better in math." I teased her.

"I know, I know." She muttered.

My mom laughed and looked at me. "So I heard the phone ring, what's up?" She asked me.

"Someone saw my ad." I said with a smile. "I have a job tonight."

"Kind of short notice." My mom observed.

"Yeah but cash is cash."

My dad came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. "Came on Victoria we are going to be late." He said while ruffling up my hair.

"Bye sweaty." She said squeezing my shoulder. "We are going to be home late but I guess you are too huh?" She said chuckling. "Just make sure you have your key."

"Bye Jude." My dad said and they were both out the door.

Kat smiled at me. "Your parents are so…chill."

"With me yeah." I agreed. "But you saw the way they were with Sadie."

"Yeah but then again you aren't getting drunk and having sex with anyone with a penis." She said with a mischievous smile.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah that's Sadie for you."

"Have you talked to her lately?" Kat asked me after a moment of silence.

I shook my head, feeling sadness dawn on me. "No, ever since she left for college last year, none of us have talked to her." I shook my head. "It sucks, I mean me and Sadie were never the close we-tell-each-other-everything sisters but I still miss her."

Kat nodded. "Yeah I hope she's okay." She said absentmindedly.

"Seriously." I agreed. "I mean… I don't know…" I trailed off feeling a lump in my throat form.

"I bet she's fine." Kat reassured me, rubbing my back. "Okay let's watch a movie."

I smiled; relieved I could put the thoughts of Sadie aside. "Freaky Friday, anyone?" I asked.

After watching "Freaky Friday" and doing nails, Kat went home. It was three and I decided I should probably get ready. The joys of summer, and not having to get dressed until dinner. I went upstairs and thought about Tom. His voice was so different from the other guys. I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. Sure the guys at my school had deep voices but his was soft at the same time. I turned the shower on, letting the water run down my back. I want to look nice. Ridiculous I know, I haven't even met the guy. I finished washing my hair and parted it to the side. I blow dried and did my makeup soft and natural.

I picked up my cell phone and called Kat. Before I even said 'hi' she answered the phone saying, "You are trying to figure out what you want to wear."

I felt guilty standing in front of my closet staring at my clothes. "Um… no." I said unconvincingly.

"Oh I'm sure." She said. "Okay wear the blue jeans with the black star on the right butt cheek, the one that makes your butt appear smaller."

I grabbed those. "Check."

"And the black shirt that kind of is a little short on you. A little belly never hurt anyone."

"You thought of this didn't you?" I asked.

"What are best friends for?" She asked me. "Have fun."

I said bye and hung up. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. Not too shabby, not too shabby at all. It was only five so I went down stairs and grabbed myself an early dinner. Once I was done I decided to play a little guitar. I want to be a song writer when I grow up. The only thing that sucks about that is when you don't have a song to write. I was fresh out of ideas. After a couple of hours of fooling around on guitar, I noticed it was 7:30. I knew he lived close by because one of my friends lived to the street next to him. I grabbed my keys and my iPod and headed out the door. I walked down my driveway and headed to his house.

"8139 Kenneth Lane." I muttered to myself trying to find the right house. I came in front of a cute little house. "This is it." There was a small swing set in the front yard surrounded by three trees. There were plants in pots looking as if they were meant to be planted but gave up. I smiled to myself and knocked softly on the door.

A little boy with short brown hair answered the door. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Jude." I said going on my knees.

"I'm Nicky."

"Hi Nicky." I said smiling at him.

"And I'm Tom Quincy."


	3. Hero

**Chapter 3- Hero**

I got to my feet and looked at the man in front of me. He was taller then me that was for sure, six foot probably. He was in great shape, short brown hair, and his eyes were this piercing blue. He must be 24, 25? He was so good-looking.

"I'm Jude Harrison." I said after a moment of silence.

He smiled at me. "Hey Jude, you're early." He stated.

I took out my cell. He was right, it was 7:50. "I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.

He laughed and touched my shoulder softly. "I'm kidding." I think I must have still looked worried because he reassured me. "Really I was kidding; my sense of humor isn't exactly funny."

"You and my friend would get along great." I said thinking about Kat.

He smiled. "That's good, you're use to it."

Nicky tugged on my hand and I looked down at him. "Jude?" He questioned.

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me?"

It took me a moment to respond, I looked at Tom who met my eyes. "Well where's the ring?" I asked him.

"The ring?" He questioned, looking confused.

"We need a ring to get married." I explained to him.

"Oh, I'll go find one." He said running off.

I laughed and looked at Tom. "So Nicky?" I questioned.

"Well actually Dominic but Nicky seems to fit him." He said with a smile.

I studied him. His features were so soft. "You don't look like a Tom."

"I actually go by Tommy." He clarified. "But is it just me or does Tommy Quincy some ridiculous?"

I was quiet for a moment, thinking about it. "Yeah pretty ridiculous." I agreed.

He laughed looking at me thoughtfully, he was about to say something but Nicky came running in. "I found them." He held two plastic rings in his hands.

Tommy smiled at me and looked at Nicky. "Well Nicky, you need to go on one knee and propose."

Nicky went on one knee and I contained the laughter that started boiling in my stomach. I heard a suppressed laugh arise from Tommy behind me. "Will you marry me?" Nicky asked me.

"I would be honored." I took the ring and put it on my pinky because it was too small. I had to put his on his thumb because it was too big. I kissed him softly on the cheek and he giggled.

"What about my lips?" He asked me.

I laughed, surprised at his bluntness. "We'll save that for the honeymoon."

I looked at Tommy who was now laughing. I smiled at Nicky. "Why don't you go play?" Tommy urged Nicky, though his eyes were on me.

Nicky ran off and I tugged on my shirt, realizing how exposed I was. "You're good with kids." Tommy observed.

I smiled. "Really?" I questioned. "I used to be awful with them."

"I wouldn't have known."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said smiling warmly at him.

It was silent between us for a moment. "I guess you can call me dad." Tommy joked around.

"So your Nicky's dad?" I questioned.

"Yeah." He answered. "Not older brother or anything."

I nodded. "Yeah I wasn't sure but that clears things up." I said with a weak laugh.

Tommy looked at his watch. "Yeah I should be going, just have Nicky in bed before ten." He paused and looked at me. "Jude thanks for this. I really mean it, I needed a break."

I nodded feeling slightly uncomfortable.

He smiled, noticing my uneasiness. "So yeah, um… I'll be home by about midnight."

"Hot date?" I questioned.

"Something like that." He said with a laugh. "You can have anything in the fridge, though I'm pretty sure there is nothing remotely edible in there. No cable so we have maximum of 25 channels. So can you say score?" He said sarcastically.

"Score." I said with a laugh.

"This could work out." He said smiling. "Bye Jude."

"Bye…Tommy." I said softly.

I watched Tommy walk out the front door and made my way through the house. I found Nicky sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, Aladdin."

"Okay…where is it?" I asked him.

He went over to the DVD lying on the coffee table. "Here it is."

After we watched Aladdin I put Nicky to sleep. I kissed him on the forehead and watched him drift away to sleep. I went back to the living room and looked at the clock 10:30. So basically I have an hour and a half to kill time. I lay down on the couch and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I felt a hand softly pushing my shoulder. "Wake up Jude."

I opened my eyes and Tommy was right there smiling at me. "Hey." I said slowly getting up.

"Sleeping on the job." He said in mock disappointment. "I don't pay you for this."

"Yeah, whatever." I said shrugging him off. "So how was the date?" I asked him.

"Total dud." He answered.

I nodded. "Was it a blind date?" I asked him.

"How did you know?" He asked me.

"You don't seem like the type that would go on a date with a dud, willingly." I stated.

"Believe me I wasn't willing." He said with a smile. "So I noticed you didn't have a car."

"Nothing gets past you." I said teasingly.

He ignored me. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"I can walk home." I explained to him.

"At midnight, with all the rapist lurking?" He asked me.

"Basically." I said with a laugh.

"I'll take you home." He said taking him keys out of his pocket. "Come on." He said nodding at the door.

"What about Nicky?" I asked him.

"Nothing wakes that boy up." He said with a shrug. "He won't be up to like noon tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I don't want to be a pain." I said unsure.

"If you don't want to be a pain then get in the car." He said annoyed.

"Jeez vicious." I said feeling slightly put off.

"I'm sorry." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure." I said egging him off. "I bet it's eating you up inside."

"Harrison, it's past midnight, I am offering you a ride home and you're being a pain in the ass, go to the car… now." He commanded.

I started walking towards the door. "You sure are my dad."

"Yeah whatever." He said and before I knew it I was in his car.

He started the ignition and we backed out of the driveway. One thing I wanted to ask Tommy all night was who the mother of Nicky was. I felt that, that crossed a line so I kept quiet.

"Why so quiet?" He asked me.

"No reason." I said looking out the window.

"What a lie. So spill, I know you have something on your mind."

I looked over at him, unsure if I should ask.

"Jude come on, I'm an open guy." He urged me.

"You're not married." I stated more then questioned.

Tommy's easiness went away rapidly. "No… no I'm not."

"Divorced?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "More like widowed." He looked over at me and I felt my eyes fall to my hands.

"I can't even begin to know what you feel." I said almost apologetically.

Tommy's hand touched my hand for a moment causing me to look up at him. "And I wouldn't want you to. Don't feel bad for me Jude, life isn't perfect, just at the moment that seems a little more obvious."

I looked at Tommy with nothing but admiration. "Tommy, you're my hero."

He laughed. "No I'm just doing the best with what I got."

I was about to say something but then Tommy started to laugh. "What?" I questioned

"I realized I have no idea where you live."

I looked around and saw we were no where near my house. Then I started to laugh too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for the comments guys! I felt all happy inside reading them.


	4. Something to Say

**Chapter 4- Something to Say**

"So what's your address?" Tommy asked me after an uneasy silence settled in the car.

"932 Santiago Lane." I answered, meeting his eyes

He nodded. "Yeah I know where that is, off of Dover Court right?" He asked me.

"Yup that's the one."

He turned the car around and started driving in the correct direction. "Okay it's your turn." He said looking over at me for a minute.

"My turn?" I questioned. Slightly raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, I told you something that I usually keep to myself. It's your turn." He said putting the spotlight on me.

"I don't really have anything to say." I said awkwardly.

"Everyone has something to say." Tommy said meeting my eyes. "I think you have a lot to say, just maybe have not found the right person to tell."

I looked over at him, taking in what he said. "And you are that right person?"

I see a smile caress him and he glanced over at me. "You never know."

I laughed softly. "I don't what to say." I said feeling slightly frustrated.

"It doesn't matter what you say." Tommy persisted.

"Yes it does." Tommy looked over at me, surprised at my straightforwardness. "You are totally judging me on whatever I say. Whatever I say is how you are going to think of me later on."

"And you didn't judge me when I told you about my wife?" He questioned feeling some what offended.

"No of course I did." I said looking over at him. "So of course you're going to judge me, why would you be even better?"

"I wouldn't." Tommy agreed. "Just come on Jude. I'm not a bad guy; I'm not going to be weird around you about something."

"That's just it, there's nothing to be weird about." I looked over at him. "You're wife died, leaving you alone with a son to take care of. I can't even begin to know how you must have felt, how you feel." Tommy slowed the car down and pulled over to the side. I looked around. "This isn't my house." I said confused.

"You have something to say, I want you to know I'm listening." He said sincerely.

I looked down at my hands and then finally met Tommy's eyes. "Tommy I have a good life. Parents that love me, great friends, and I have freedom." Tommy tilted his head to the side. "I feel like I always have to be happy."

Tommy was silent, studying me.

"Like my best friend Kat, her dad isn't even around. He ignores them and usually every week her mom has a new boyfriend." I looked at Tommy and shrugged. "When my dad is mad at me or disappointed in me and need to talk to someone, what can I ever say to her? She doesn't even have a dad to be mad her, she dreams for one." I looked at Tommy. "I feel like I can't even be remotely depressed because I have no reason to be. If I'm sad I'm ungrateful, selfish." I shook my head. "What I feel doesn't matter because people always have something worse going on." I pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I just wish I could feel sad for once and not feel guilty."

Tommy was quiet, processing what I said. "What you feel matters." He said quietly.

"But it doesn't." I said looking over at him. "My sister was that total teenage nightmare. I mean sneaking out, coming home drunk, being a selfish bitch." I said with a sigh. "I love my sister but not because of her but because she was my sister." I explained to him. "When she was here I was basically non-existent to my parents. They were so stressed out because of her. I was fine; they didn't need to worry about me. I was the good kid, I wasn't going to die from drug abuse, and I was pretty much set to live." I said with a laugh. "People ignore me. It's just the way it is. Nothing is happening to me, I'm on the right path. But I mean I just wish one day someone would ask how I feel, show some interest in me."

Tommy leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes for a moment. "I don't even know how you must feel."

I shrugged. I looked over at Tommy, whose eyes were on me. "Just to let you know, you're like one of the only people I've told."

"Why not anyone else?" He asked me.

"Because it just doesn't matter." I said feeling myself think _because I don't matter._

"Jude, you can't expect people to care if you don't." He pointed out. "You're not okay with feeling this way and you shouldn't be."

I didn't say anything; I looked out the window watching a stray leaf fall off a tree.

"I'm done." Tommy said after a minute of uncomfortable silence. "I get that you're not exactly comfortable. We've known each other for like two hours." He started the car again and started to drive. We were both quiet the whole ride and not once did Tommy look at me. When we got to my street, he slowed down a little bit. "It's the third one on the right." I said before he asked.

He stopped in front of my house and looked over at me. "Here we are." He said uneasily.

"Yeah." I looked at him for a moment and then unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the car door and stopped for a moment and looked over at him. "Thanks…Tommy." I got out of the car and met his eyes. "For everything."

He smiled at me nodded. "No problem."

I smiled back and went to close the door.

"Jude." Tommy said softly.

I stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I think it matters."


	5. Partying

**Chapter 5- Partying **

My legs grew heavier with every step I took up the driveway. I unlocked the door and I turned around. Tommy was still there, making sure I would get in okay. I waved at him and he nodded. I didn't wait to watch him drive away. I went upstairs and made my way to my bedroom. I shut door and lay down on my bed. I didn't bother taking off my makeup, I was too busy sleeping.

I woke up the next morning with mascara basically blinding my vision. I didn't take the time looking in the mirror I headed strait for the bathroom.

"Rough night?" My mom questioned.

I mumbled things that went against my insanity. "I'll tell your dad to make an extra coffee." My mom said looking mildly worried.

"I'm just tired." I said. "I won't pull a Sadie on you."

"I hope not." My mom said squeezing my shoulder for a moment. "I'll be down stairs."

I went into the bathroom and grabbed the eye makeup remover. My eyes stung for a moment but at least I could see. I looked like shit. My hair was oily beyond words and my face was blotchy. I'll pass coffee and have a shower any day. I hoped in the shower and after a maximum of one hour of scrubbing and waking myself up, I looked like Jude again. I went downstairs and my mom and dad were basically out the door.

"The coffee is on the counter and when you were in the shower Tom Quincy called?" My mom questioned.

I felt my stomach drop. "Yeah, I baby-sat last night for him." I explained, my voice coming out strained.

"Oh okay, he wants you to call him back. I have his number by the coffee." My mom said. "It's going to be another late night for us."

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said giving them a little wave. They smiled and closed the door behind them.

I headed strait for the kitchen. I found the note with Tommy's number. I grabbed the phone. I pushed each number slowly…793-4930.

"Hello?" His voice made me smile.

"Hey it's Jude." I said sounding careless, when I really felt on edge.

"Hi Jude."

"Hi Tommy."

"So I take it that you got my message?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh. "Yeah…" I repeated. "Um..what's up?"

"See the thing is," He began. "My buddies want to throw a big surprise party for this guy coming back in town. We've known him since like middle school so you know a good ten year reunion basically and I was wondering…"

I cut him off. "If I could take Nicky off your hands?" I questioned. Before he answered I continued. "He can come over to my place and stay as long as the party goes."

Tommy was quiet for a moment. "Actually I was wondering if you would come over and watch him. I would still pay you and I'll pay you for yesterday too. Yeah that seemed to past my mind." He laughed uneasily. "But your idea is good also, but won't it kind of put your parents out?" He asked me. "And everyone wants to see Nicky. I want him there but I just don't want to have to worry about him."

"You want to have fun." I said with a laugh.

"Is it too much to ask?" He questioned. "Free food, that's always a plus. Better then last time you baby-sat." He pointed out.

"Do you suddenly have cable?" I asked him, thinking about the night before.

"I'm working on it."

I laughed. "Can I bring a friend?" I asked him.

"Of course bring twenty if you want." He was silent for a moment. "Yeah scratch that." He said changing his mind.

I giggled. "Okay, so what time?" I asked.

"Around six?" He questioned.

"You're on." I said feeling myself smile.

"You're a life saver Harrison."

"Bye Tommy." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Bye." He said and I hung up.

I started dialing Kat's number.

"Guess what?" I asked her when she said hi.

"Hi to you too." She said laughing. "So what happened? Virginity suddenly lost?" She asked me.

"Yeah that's totally it." I said sarcastically. "So Tommy is great looking for one thing, but also a great guy." I said thinking about what he said when I got out of the car.

"Details." Kat demanded.

"Later, but he is having a party at his house and he sort of want me to come," Before Kat could interrupt I stopped her. "Don't get too excited. It's business that's all. I'm baby-sitting his son, it's a way so that he can have fun and all his old middle school friends can see his kid." I explained.

"I'm sure and consequently he pops your cherry."

"Kat, I swear, you need to calm down." I said laughing.

"Hun come on he wants to see you, it's pretty obvious."

"Whatever." I said looking out the window. "But I was calling because I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I questioned.

"I can't I'm actually seeing my dad tonight."

I almost dropped the phone. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Since when?" I questioned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was kind of sudden." Kat explained. "Out of the blues. My mom is going ballistic but this the perfect opportunity to tell that asshole off."

"Kat go into this open-minded." I persisted.

"Jude he left my mom when she was four month pregnant, that son of a bitch should be happy if I don't stab him in the chest." She said crossly.

"Just remember there is more then one side to a story." I said quietly.

Kat was silent for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind. Jude I love you, be careful tonight."

I smiled. "You too Kat, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and started dialing in Jamie's number. "Hey Jamie?" I questioned.

"Hi Jude, how's life?" He asked me.

"Pretty damn good." I explained to him about Tommy, Nicky and the party. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm in." Jamie said not asking any questions about Tommy, the joys of a guy best friend. "Kat's coming?" He assumed.

"No, she's…busy." I said leaving it at that.

"Oh okay, I'll come pick you up at like six?" He questioned. "I feel like an idiot whenever I'm early at a party where I know no one."

"Same here." I agreed. "So I'll see you later Jamie."

"Bye Jude."

I hung up and I watched three movies on lifetimes. You know the ones with the actors who were from all the soap operas and how even a man who kidnaps you is some how your lover. Yup those movies.

It was four and I went upstairs to get ready. I took another shower and put on this great smelling body scrub. I didn't care that I probably wouldn't be able to smell it once I got dressed, but I was smooth and silky and that's all that counts. I blow dried my hair and I felt inspire to curl my hair a little. I did light make up and put on a pair of black jeans with a hole in one of the knees. I put on a plain white shirt that was a little low, not trashy but suggestive. I looked in the mirror, I looked nice. It was almost six; I sprayed some perfume that smelled like sweet flowers. The doorbell rang and I hurried downstairs.

"Wow look at you." Jamie said when he saw me.

"Is it too much?" I questioned.

"No, who ever you are trying to impress will defiantly notice." I felt myself blush. "So this Tommy guy, he's cool." He said suggestively.

I laughed. "Jamie don't be ridiculous, I just baby-sit for him, that's all."

"I didn't say anything." Jamie said smiling at me. "Come on get in the car."

I got in and Jamie looked at me. "Address?" He questioned.

"8139 Kenneth Lane." I answered.

"Got it." Jamie said and we drove out of the drive way. "So how old is Tommy?" He asked me.

"He must be like 22, 23." I guessed. "Not really sure."

"He's older." Jamie observed.

"Must guys with kids are." I said looking over at Jamie. "What's with the questions?" I asked him

"Jude just be careful." Jamie said quietly. Before I could object Jamie cut me off. "You haven't dressed nice for a guy since Brandon." I got quiet. "I'm just worried."

"I don't like him." I said trying to convince him but at the same time convincing myself.

"You said the same about Brandon and you guys went out like a whole year."

"And notice the past tense."

"I'm just saying Jude. Tommy is an older guy and I don't know Brandon was a good guy and he still hurt you."

"Are you saying Tommy isn't a good guy?" I asked defensively.

"No." Jamie said annoyed. "I'm saying he's an older guy with certain expectations."

I got quiet. "You don't have to worry." I said softly. "I'm not interested in a relationship."

Jamie looked at me. "Okay." He said looking unconvinced. "We're here."

"Thanks for coming Jamie."

"I'd do anything for you Jude, you know that."

"Yeah I do and it's mutual." I started getting out of the car. "Come on let's get our party on."


	6. Somebody to Love

**Chapter 6- Somebody to Love**

Jamie knocked loudly on the door while I fretfully played with my bracelets.

"You okay?" Jamie asked me.

"Yeah, I've just never been part of the party scene." I said with a tense smile.

"Yeah I'd rather just chill downtown." Jamie agreed.

"Thanks for coming." I said worriedly looking at Jamie.

"Hey no problem." Jamie said with a smile. "We can just make fun of the people here."

"The only fun thing to do at a party." I said with a laugh.

"Amen to that." Jamie said. "I think we should just go in." He said noticing no one had answered the door.

"Okay I'll go in first." I opened the door and I saw Tommy in the entry way. He smiled at me and waved. I waved back and I grabbed Jamie's hand to pull him in. Tommy was walking towards us with Nicky. Nicky let go of Tommy's hand and ran towards me.

"This is my wife." He announced to the party. A few guy's yelled way to go Nicky but everyone else laughed. I kissed Nicky on the cheek and a few guys whistled. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Tommy who was standing in front of me.

"This is Jamie." I said placing my hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Tommy's eyes fell on my hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Hey Jamie." He said, his eyes meeting my eyes for a moment.

"Hey, Tommy right?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah that's the name." He said with a laugh.

"So who is this party for?" I asked him.

"For me." I turned around and saw a very cute guy. Shaggy black hair, green eyes, he was shorter then Tommy but a little more muscular. He smiled at me. "I'm Joshua, I'm really trying to remember to you and yeah I can't seem to place you."

"Don't worry." I said with a laugh. "I'm the baby-sitter." I explained.

"Oh okay I get it." He said with a laugh. "I was like shit; I must have been really high if I couldn't remember a beautiful girl's name." He said suggestively.

I couldn't help but laugh right in his face. God what a line.

He laughed not offended. "Yeah see this." He said raising a bottle of beer. "Whenever I come into possession of this…masterpiece." He smiled charmingly at me. "I tend to say the most repulsive things and use the most ridiculous lines on women." He looked at me. "But tomorrow you and I should go get coffee and I'll amaze you with my wisdomness."

"Oh and that's not a line?" I questioned, laughing despite myself.

"Oh no of course that is, I'm still in possession of this." He said taking a drink of his beer. "But tomorrow I will be the most respectful, intelligent man."

"So complete opposite of right now?" I asked, teasingly.

"See you get it." He said with a crazy laugh. Oh he was drunk. "I like her." He said looking at Tommy who was looking at me admiringly. "Keep her around." He looked at me. "Do you have a name?" He asked me.

"No of course not." I said sarcastically.

Joshua didn't catch on. "You wouldn't." He said looking sad for a moment. He seemed satisfied because he walked off going God knows where.

I looked at Tommy who was laughing. "Yeah that's Joshua for you." I looked down at Nicky who looked bored. "Do you want to play a game?" I asked him.  
He nodded excitedly. "Yeah, let's go play cars." I looked over at Jamie. "You in?" I asked him.

"But of course." Jamie said with a smile. "Nice meeting you Tommy." He said looking over at Tommy.

"You too man." Tommy said looking at Jamie.

Nicky grabbed hold of Jamie's hand and they went through the hall. I looked at Tommy and smiled. "So what time should I have Nicky in bed?" I asked him.

He looked at his watch. "I'm thinking like in an hour."

"Okay." I smiled at him. It was weird between us I could feel it. "I'll see you."

I walked down the hall and I could feel Tommy's eyes on me. I walked into Nicky's room and I sat down by him. He was explaining why this one car was so much better then the one Jamie was holding.

"But this one is red." Jamie said defending his car, he looked over at me. "Like Jude's hair."

Nicky grabbed hold of Jamie's car and looked at me. "I named this car Jude, after you." He said smiling at me.

"I'm completely honored." I said smiling at him. Nicky looked at my hand and then at me. "Where's your ring?" He asked me.

"Right here." I said raising my left hand. "You didn't think I would forget did you?" I asked, acting offended.

"No, no." He said worried.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "How about I read you a story and put you to bed?" I questioned, it was a little early but I saw Nicky try to hold back a yawn a little while ago. Nicky looked unsure.

"For me?" I questioned, batting my eyes at him. I know how girlish of me but hey there is a party out there.

"Okay." He giggled.

I smiled. "So where are the books?" I asked him.

"Not here." He grabbed mine and Jamie's hand. "Come on."

We went out into the party and I picked up Nicky when we got to the bookcase. "Which one?" I asked him.

"Go dog go." He said excitedly. I put Nicky down while he looked through the book. Just then a tall African-American man came into the house. I saw Tommy give him a big hug. Nicky ran over to the man and the guy bent down and Nicky attacked with a hug. Jamie and me walked awkwardly over to them. Jamie put his arms around my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Nicky is in love with you."

I smiled at Jamie and leaned into him a little bit. I saw Tommy looking at us but when I looked at him he was talking to the stranger. "Hi." I said coming up to the guys.

"Hey." Tommy said not entirely looking at me. "Kwest this is Jude and um…" He looked at Jamie. "Jamie."

"Hey so you're Jude." Kwest said smiling at me.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked him.

I see him smile at Tommy. "Yeah you could say that." He looked at Jamie. "Hi Jamie I haven't heard of you before." He said casually.

"Yeah I just met Tommy today so…" He said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Kwest looked over at me. "So I hear you and Nicky are newlyweds?" He asked.

I showed him the ring. "Yes we are." I said with a laugh.

"Lucky guy." Kwest said with a smile ruffling up Nicky's hair. "So why don't you have Jude and Jamie go read this amazing book to you." He said looking at 'Go Dog Go'. Nicky grabbed mine and Jamie's hand. "Come on." He urged us and he started pulling us towards his room.

"Nice meeting you Kwest." I said looking at him.

He smiled at me. "Same here, you too Jamie." He said looking over at Jamie.

"Bye." Jamie said waving slightly.

After I finished reading the book to Nicky and kissed him goodnight. Jamie and me starting heading to the party. "I'll get a drink." I said to Jamie.

"And I'll put the book away." Jamie said.

I walked towards the punch bowl and started pouring myself a drink. I looked over and saw Tommy talking to one of his friends. He looked over and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. I saw him say something to his friends and he started walking over to me. I felt two hands start tickling me. I turned around and smiled at Jamie.

"For me?" He questioned taking the punch out of my hands. I punched his shoulder and looked over to where Tommy was. He was gone. I felt my shoulders sag.

"You okay?" Jamie questioned.

"Great." I said forcing myself to smile. I poured myself another drink and sighed. "You want to just leave?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm done baby-sitting. So Tommy doesn't really need me."

"But I think he invited you because he wanted to see you." Jamie said confused.

I shook my head. "He hasn't even talked to me." I said feeling disappointed.

"I don't think it's because of you." Jamie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Just think about it Jude." He said looking at me.

I was about to say something but Kwest came up. "Come on guys we're play karokee." He said with a smile.

Jamie looked at me and I shrugged. "Sure." I said with a smile.

Everyone was sitting on the floor and Joshua was standing with a microphone. He smiled at me. "My love, right here." He announced to the party pointing at me. He chose his song and looked at me. "This one is for you." He winked at me.

I shook my head laughing. It was "Smooth" by Carlos Santana. He was so drunk and completely butchering this song. Half way through he took off his shirt and everyone started howling. He grabbed my hand.

"Dance with me."

I laughed. "No."

He put his hand over his heart. "It's my party and you won't even dance with me."

Everyone was yelling 'come on' or 'don't do it'. I laughed and took his hand and everyone started cheering. The song was almost done so the dancing was quick, thank god for that. Once the song was done he handed the microphone to me. "Your turn."

I shook my head. "No." I could sing but not in public. No one has heard me sing except Kat and Jamie.

Joshua chose 'Somebody to Love' by Queen. Everyone was cheering and I could tell I wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

I began to sing after the piano intro, my hands were shaking.

**Each morning I get up I die a little**

**Can barely stand on my feet **

**Take a look in the mirror and cry**

**Lord, what you're doing to me **

**I have spent all my years in believing you**

**But I just can't get no relief, Lord! **

**Somebody, ooh somebody**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

I looked over at Tommy whose eyes were on me

**I work hard every day of my life**

**I work till I ache my bones **

**At the end (of the day)**

**I take home my hard earned pay all on**

**My own-I get down on my knees **

**And I start to pray**

**Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord**

**somebody, ooh somebody **

**Can anybody find me-somebody to love?**

I started getting more confident

**Everyday-I try and I try and I try**

**But everybody wants to put me down**

**They say Im goin crazy**

**They say I got a lot of water in my brain **

**Aw they ain't got no common sense**

**He's got nobody left to believe in**

During the guitar solo, everyone was quiet staring at me. I felt myself become nervous. I could feel Tommy's eyes burning in me.

**ooh ooh ooh ooh somebody**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

**Can anybody find me to love?**

**Got no feel, I got no rhythm **

**I just keep losing my beat**

**Im alright, Im alright**

**I aint gonna face no defeat **

**I just gotta get out of this prison cell**

**Someday Im gonna be free, Lord! **

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Find me somebody to love**

**Somebody, somebody**

**Somebody find me**

**Somebody find me someone to love**

**Can anybody find me somebody to love? **

**Find me somebody, somebody, somebody to love**

**Find me find me find me find me find me**

**Ooh somebody to love**

**Anybody, anyway**

**Anybody find me somebody to love? **

**Yeah, yeah**

**Love**

When I was done singing everyone was quiet. I looked down at the ground ashamed, did I sound that bad? Kwest stood up and started clapping. 'Amazing' he mouthed to me. I smiled and looked at Tommy who started clapping also, he smiled at me. Now everyone was standing and clapping.

Joshua came over to me and put his arm around me. "Now why didn't I get a standing ovation?" He asked everyone.

I pulled away from him and everyone stopped with karokee. I went to talk to Jamie but he was chatting to Kwest so I went over to get some chips and dip. When I was over there someone came behind me.

"You were… incredible." I turned around and Tommy was just a few inches away from me.

"Thanks." I felt myself blush. "I love music."

"And music loves you." He said smiling at me. "I was totally amazed." He said softly, meeting my eyes. "I just… I don't know you become more and more amazing the more I get to know."

I looked down at my hands. "Thanks…Tommy." I said meeting his eyes.

Tommy looked at me and then uncomfortably he looked at his hands. "I kind of want to ask you something."

"What?" I questioned.

He met my eyes unsurely before he could say anything, my phone started to ring. "Sorry." I said embarrassed. I saw that it was my mom. "I have to take this." I opened it. "Hey mom."

"Jude, honey hi." My mom's voice was off.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"No sweety. Kat's in the hospital."


	7. Just be Okay

**Chapter 7- Just be Okay**

Tommy saw the look on my face and immediately took hold of my shoulders. "Jude what's wrong?"

I felt a flow of despair come over me. "I have to go." I started to pull away but Tommy kept a firm grip on me.

"Jude you can't leave like this and not tell me what's going on." He said tensely.

I looked at Tommy, tears blurring my vision. "My friend Kat. She's in the hospital." My voice came out pained and rigid.

Tommy took his keys out of his pocket. "I'm taking you." He said more then asked.

"Tommy…" I began.

"No Jude let me do this." He said grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me towards the door.

"Tommy." I said firmly, not moving. He stopped and looked at me startled. "You're having a party, someone needs to take care of Nicky." I shook my head when Tommy was about to intrude. "Jamie has a car, he can take me. He's friends with Kat. He has a reason to be there."

"And I don't?" Tommy asked, looking wounded.

I looked at him frustrated. "I don't need this right now."

I pulled away from Tommy and made my way towards Jamie. Jamie stopped talking when he saw me. "Jude what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Kat's in the hospital." I said as I watched his face fall.

"Why? What happened?" He asked me.

"I don't know Jamie." I said angrily. What is with all the questions? "We have to go now."

Jamie nodded, I could tell he was taken back by my tone but all I cared at that moment was Kat. "Okay let's go." He said softly. "Bye man." He said to Kwest.

"Bye." He said to Jamie and then he put his hand on my shoulder causing me to calm down. "It's going to be okay." He said softly.

"Thanks." I said softly. I looked over at Tommy who was watching us. "Can you tell Tommy I say sorry and that he does have a reason to be there." Kwest looked confused so I added. "He'll understand."

He nodded and I grabbed Jamie's hand and we headed to his car. "What happens if she's not okay Jamie?" I asked him. "What are we going to do?"

"She is going to be okay." Jamie promised me.

I was looking out the window, willing myself not to cry. "What happens, if she isn't?"

Jamie sighed, he looked over at me, and his face was pained. "I don't know." He said quietly.

After a couple minutes of painful silence, we were at the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Jamie asked me, looking at the tall looming building.

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Come on." He said softly, squeezing my shoulder.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for the next couple hours. "Okay." I said opening the door. We got out of the car and made our way to the hospital. Jamie grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it softly when the doors opened. "It'll be okay Jude." He said tenderly.

I felt the sudden urge to cry, but I stifled it with a cough. I saw my mom and dad sitting in the waiting room, comforting Kat's mom.

"Ms. Benton." I said softly coming up to her.

"Jude, honey." She said giving me a hug. "Thanks for being here." She looked at Jamie. "Oh Kat would love to know that her two best friends are here."

"Is she okay?" I asked hopefully.

Ms. Benton looked away and started crying. My mom put her arms around her. "Let's go get some coffee Jackie." I watched the walk away.

I turned my attention to my dad. "Dad?" I questioned, close to tears.

"You know that she went to see her dad tonight, right?" He asked me.

I nodded, feeling myself clench my hand. "Yes."

My dad sighed. "He was drunk, no surprise there." My dad said uncomfortably.

"He hurt her?" Jamie asked, his voice rigid.

My dad nodded. "He pushed her."

I tilted my head to the side. "That doesn't sound too bad…" I started confused.

He cut me off. "Down a flight of stairs." He explained.

I felt as if someone had punched me in the stomach. I fell back against Jamie, who held on to me. "Jude calm down." He said softly, I could hear the pain in his voice loud and clear.

My dad looked at me and took hold of my hand. "She has a broken leg and has a sprained arm." He said continuing. "She has concussion that she hasn't woken up from and there is a chance that she might go into a coma."

I felt the tears that I had been holding back, come flooding out. Jamie put his arms around me, he was crying also. "It's going to be okay Jude." He said between tears. "It's going to be okay."

I heard yelling coming from down the hall way. It was Kat's mom. "You did this." She was screaming at a tall black man. "She's here because of you." My mom was pulling her away and he was standing there leaning against the wall.

All the sadness and grief I felt quickly boiled to anger. I got up and started walking over to him. "Jude." I hear my dad warn me. I ignored him.

The man looked at me as I approached him. "Listen," He began.

I punched him square in the jar. "You son of a bitch." I said and went to punch him again but I felt two arms hold me back. "You should be in the hospital bed, not her." I yelled at him. I went to lunge at him again but the two arms got a tighter grip. I felt myself get carried to a private hospital room. I expected to see either my dad or Jamie but I was surprised.

"Tommy?" I questioned stunned.

"Jude what were you thinking?" He asked me. "God that man hurt his own daughter, what makes you think he won't hurt you?" He asked me.

I ignored his comment. "Where's Nicky?" I asked him.

"He's at home with Kwest." He looked at me. "He told me what you said."

I met his eyes and then looked down at my feet.

"What were you thinking Jude?" He asked me. "Did you really think it would help to hit that guy?" He asked me.

"I felt better." I said quietly.

Tommy smiled, despite himself and lowered his head to catch my eye. "It was a good punch."

I laughed, feeling a few tears come down my face. "Yeah, it felt good."

He wiped away a tear with his thumb and his hand lingered on my face. "It's going to be okay."

I pulled away and sat on the hospital bed. "How do you know?" I asked him.

Tommy sat by me. "I don't know Jude." He said meeting my eyes. "But I don't know if it's going to bed bad either."

"I don't like those chances." I said softly.

Tommy slipped his hand into mine squeezed it gently. "I don't either."

I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm scared." I said my voice coming out strained.

The door opened and Tommy jumped up when he saw that it was Jamie. "Jamie… hi." He said awkwardly.

Jamie looked surprised but he recovered. "The doctor says we can see Kat." He said looking at me.

"Really?" I questioned. I looked at Tommy. "You don't have to be here." I said softly.

"I want to." He said ending the discussion. "Go ahead. I'll be in the waiting room."

"Okay." I said and Jamie and I walked to Kat's room.

"This is it." Jamie said when we got to room 39.

I looked at him and nodded weakly. I opened the door and saw Kat lying helplessly on the bed. She had a huge bandage on her head and both her right arm and right leg were in a cast. A long cut across her face made her have this Chuckie the doll look. She was breathing thank god but that's all I could find good.

A nurse came in and looked at Jamie and me. "Only one visitor at a time."

Jamie put his hand on my back. "I'll come back later." He said softly.

I looked at him and he smiled. Before I could say anything he left. I looked at Kat and sat by her bed. I didn't know what to do. I guess I should let her know that I care.

I took hold of her hand. It was cold and stiff.

I felt tears sting my eyes for a moment. "I love you Kat." I said hoarsely. "You're my best friend. You're always there for me, you make me laugh." I lost my voice for a moment, chocking back the tears. "I can't even begin to see my life without you and I don't want to have to know." I said looking down at her quiet body. "I love the way you always match and do your makeup all perfect. I love the way you can turn down the hottest guys ever and not even think twice about it." I felt a stray tears trace my face.  
"I love how you're so upbeat about everything and how you just deal with the problems in your life head on." I shut my eyes feeling the pain in my stomach deepen. "Just do one thing for me Kat; this is the only thing I'm ever going to ask you." I looked at her crippled body. "Just be okay."


	8. Disappearing Act

**Chapter 8- Disappearing Act**

I walked out of the hospital room, weary and depressed. I saw Tommy talking to my mom and dad. They were laughing. _Laughing_. It must be a sin to laugh in a hospital. I was angry. Not at them but at myself. I told Kat to believe in her dad. I told her that there is more then one side to a story. I lied. There was one side to that story and it was simple: he was an asshole. She was in the hospital now. When Tommy saw me, he excused himself from my parents and came up to me.

"Hey." He said studying me.

I met his eyes and smiled weakly. "Hi." I looked over at Jamie who was with Ms. Benton. He was holding her hand while she cried. Tommy turned his head to see what I was looking at, I see something flicker across his face but his face went blank before I could tell what it was. "I'll be back."

I walked over to Jamie and bent down and whispered in his ear. "You can go see Kat." I said it quietly enough so that Ms. Benton didn't hear.

My mom came over on cue and took Ms. Benton's hand. "How about we find somewhere to sleep?" She questioned. Ms. Benton nodded weakly and my mom kissed me softly on the forehead. "Hi sweetie." She said for the first time that night.

"Hi mom." I watched them walk away and turned my attention to Jamie.

"Was it hard?" He asked me.

I thought about talking to Kat. "No." I said softly. "It just hurts."

"Yeah I figured." He said studying me. "I'm going to go talk to her." He said squeezing my shoulder and then he walked off.

I looked over to find Tommy but he disappeared. I felt a sudden impact of exhaustion hit me. The joys of coffee came to my mind and I walked to find the cafeteria.

Yeah…so the thing about hospitals is they are big. Not like mansion big but like maze big. I mean seriously so many halls just randomly put here. I eventually gave up and sat down against the wall. I was so tired. I shut my eyes, thinking about if I should drift to sleep or not. I heard footsteps coming and then abruptly stop. I opened my eyes and saw a guy about my age. Longish brown hair, kind of had the puppy dog look to him, cute. He was in a hospital robe thing. You know the ones that exposed the butt. Yeah just imagine what I'm thinking.

He sat down by me and sighed. "Lost too?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I started to laugh. "Yeah." I answered.

He smiled. He became even more attractive. "This place." He shook his head. "You know for one thing they could try to make it a little less depressing but to make it so fucking confusing." He said with a moan.

"Amen to that." I looked at him and stuck out my hand. "I'm Jude."

"Speiderman's the name." He said with a crooked smile.

"Speiderman?" I asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"Laugh all you want." He said easily. "I should have you know I like my name." He said proudly.

"Noted." I said simply.

I saw him smile. "So what are you here for?" He asked me.

"A friend." I said cryptically.

He nodded, pushing me no further. "Yeah I had tonsils taken out; I'm escaping because the TV sucks."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said absentmindedly.

"So…" Speiderman began awkwardly. "Why are you out here?" He asked me.

I looked over at him and smiled. "I was trying to find the cafeteria." I explained.

Speiderman smiled. "I do know where that is." He said gleefully.

I laughed. "I should have known, you're a guy." He got up and grabbed my hands. He lifted me off and led me to the cafeteria. I grabbed two cups of coffee while Speiderman loaded a plate full of food. I handed him a cup.

"Thanks." He said taking a sip. He waved aimlessly at the plate of food. "Help yourself, though I'm not sure there is anything you would remotely consider eating." He said eyeing a suspicious lump of food.

I smiled. "The delights of hospital food." I said sarcastically.

He laughed, I looked over and I saw Tommy walk in. I waved at him. He waved back. I beckoned him to come over. He shook his head no and then little nurse came up to him.

"Wow, burn." I heard Speiderman say.

I sighed. "He's so confusing."

"He wants you." Speiderman he said simply through bites of food.

"I doubt it." I said watching him talk to the nurse. "He wants her."

Speiderman looked over at her. "Wow, wouldn't mind her coming to my room." He said. "You know nudge nudge wink wink." He said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I got it." Just then an older nurse came up to us. "Vincent Speiderman." She said between clenched teeth.

I watched as Speiderman closed his eyes to compose himself. "Yes Lucy?" He questioned.

"Why aren't you in your bed?" She demanded. Before he could answer. "Go to your room now." She ordered.

"I'm going, I'm going." He said sheepishly.

"Bye Vincent." I said waving at him.

"Yeah whatever." He said walking away.

I smiled and looked at Lucy. "Hey." I said nicely.

She looked at me. "Hi." She said tightly and walked away.

I laughed and looked over at Tommy. He was looking over at me. I looked away and grabbed my coffee and took the last drink. I sighed and decided to go find the waiting room. I knew Tommy was watching me but I didn't look his way. If he can just leave without saying anything to me why can't I? I walked down the hall and heard someone calling my name. I turned around and there was Tommy…surprise, surprise.

"Hi." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Hey um…how did things go with Kat?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "Good." I answered simply. "How do you get to the waiting room?" I asked him.

"Just follow me." I saw Tommy watching me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, are you?" I said meeting his eyes.

He looked away and shrugged. "Yeah I'm great."

I didn't say anything at first. "Whatever." I finally said after a moment of silence.

Tommy looked at me. "Jude if you have something to say then just say it." He said his voice rising.

I looked at him, surprised. "Don't get pissed at me when you're the one being all mixed signals."

"Oh that's rich." He said laughing. "Look at you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I demanded. "You're the one who is all great one second acting like I matter to you." I looked at him and he finally met my eyes. "And then next you act like I don't even exist." I thought of him and that nurse.

He didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

I looked at him and saw that he was. "Okay…but what did you mean by when you said look at you?" I asked him.

Tommy didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what whatever Tommy." We walked into the waiting room.

Tommy looked at me. "Jude…" He began.

"Save it." I said. I was angry; he can't be honest with me so why should I bother. "You know I don't know why I care we've known each other like two days." I laughed bitterly. "Not even two days." I looked at Tommy was staring at me. "I just don't need this right now. My friend is in the hospital."

Tommy looked at me. "Then why did you tell Kwest to tell me I have a reason to be here?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "Because you matter to me." I said honestly. "And I think I matter to you. I know that's stupid because I don't know you but I feel like I do." I said truthfully meeting his eyes. He looked back in them. "Maybe I was wrong to invite you." I said softly, looking away. "Maybe I don't know you."

Tommy didn't say anything.

I looked at him and threw my arms up in frustration. "Tommy if you can't be honest with me then why are you here?" I asked him.

"You asked me to be here." He said looking at me.

"Then be here." I said looking at him. "Be honest with me." I was silent for a moment. "If you can't then just leave."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked me, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Tommy I don't, you're a big boy, you decide." I said and walked away.

My mom got up when she saw me and gave me a hug. "Hey Jude." She smiled at me. "Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a sigh. "Just tired." I said plastering on a smile so my mom wouldn't worry. I looked over to where Tommy was standing. He was gone. The big disappearing act.


	9. 4:31 am

**Chapter 9- 4:31 a.m. **

I sat quietly by my mom, she was squeezing my hand trying to comfort me. My best friend was in the hospital, I should be thinking about her. I wasn't. Tommy was on my mind, no surprise there. He is so… frustrating. I usually hold back when I'm around people but with Tommy it was different. I could talk to him but obviously it wasn't the same for him. I'm an awful person. My best friend, my best friend from kindergarten is in the hospital because her dad pushed her down the stairs, and here I am thinking about a guy I've known for what…two days? I watched as a female doctor came up to us, a look of severe sorrow in her eyes.

"Hi are you the family of Kat Benton?" She asked us.

I was the first to answer. "Yes." She was my sister.

"Kat has lung failure and we have her hooked up to our best machinery but… we don't know if she can make it. She is having sporadic spasms, from her lack of oxygen…" The doctor stopped, seeing the agony in our faces. "I'm sorry."

"Is she going to die?" I spoke up.

"I don't know." The doctor said. "It's hard to tell now." She was silent for a moment. "She has a chance of making it." She reassured us.

"Can we see her?" Ms. Benton asked.

The doctor shook her head. "No, I'm sorry she's in a critical state right now, she can't have visitor."

"I'm not a visitor, I'm her mother." Ms. Benton said tightly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Benton but that's hospital policy." She nodded at all of us. "We'll come back with more information later." I watched her walk away and drew my attention to Jamie.

He gestured for me to come with him. We walked out to the hall and sat down.

"I hate this." Jamie said, I watched at tear descend across his cheek.

"Me too." I said squeezing Jamie's hand.

"So where's Tommy?" He asked me after a moment of silence.

"I don't know, I don't even care."

Jamie didn't say anything. "What happens if she doesn't make it Jude?"

I looked at him and started to cry. "I don't know." I said in between sobs.

"You and I need to stay together." Jamie said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I always hear about the people who were like best friends but when they lost one, it was hard for them to even look at each other." He looked at me. "If we loose Kat, I don't know what I'm going to do but if I loose both of you," He said desperately. "I… don't…" He trailed off.

"I'm always going to be here rather you like it or not." I said truthfully.

Jamie smiled at me and pulled me into a long, warm hug.

"Jude, Jamie the doctor is here." I turned to see my mom.

We got up and walked with my mom to see the doctor trying to have a normal conversation with my dad. Emphasize on trying.

When she saw us I saw look of instant relaxation and she straitened up waiting to tell us the news. "She's breathing normal and her spasms are coming to an immediate halt."

"So, she's okay?" I asked her.

"There are some precautions we have to take but yes I believe she is okay. She is awake and a little sedated but she's up nether less."

Her mom was the first to go see her. Jamie was holding my hand; he was smiling openly at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm going to ask her today." He said softly meeting my eyes.

"Ask her what?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." He stated proudly.

I squealed. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said, the color in his cheeks deepening. "I like her, a lot." He clarified. "Life is short." He said gesturing to the hospital. "It's about time I live it."

"I'm so proud of you." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and watched as Ms. Benton approached. "You go first." He said to me.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "You don't want to confess you're undying love?" I asked him.

"I have time." He said.

I got up and made my way to Kat's room. She was laying there watching TV. It was a Spanish Soap Opera.

"Nice choice." I said to her.

She looked over at me and grinned. "Yeah you know me and my Spanish-ness." We just smiled at each other and then I attacked her with a hug. "I was so worried, are you okay, never do that again."

"I won't, I'm fine." She said smiling at me. "You look tired." She said studying me.

"I'm fine." I said looking at her. "I'm glad you're okay, it was killing me not really knowing what's going on."

"Me too." She said with a laugh.

I didn't laugh. "Lame." I said making a face.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Jude." She reassured me. "You and me are going to go shopping tomorrow, you just wait."

I smiled at her and then my smile faded away a little bit. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

She looked down at her hands for a moment. "Yeah." She said weakly. "I'm just hurt that he would do that."

"What exactly happened?" I asked her.

"I really don't want to get into this now." She said softly.

"Okay." I said giving in. "So what do you think of Jamie?" I asked her, changing the subject.

"What?" She asked. "He's my best buddy…" She paused. "Next to you."

"Well thank you." I said smugly. "But I mean more then that."

She shrugged. "I always thought something was there but…" She trailed off.

"But he never went through with it."

"Yeah, exactly." She said meeting my eyes.

I smiled at her. My smile disappeared instantly. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She gasped and I realized she couldn't breathe. The alarm went off, her spasms were growing more and more violent. A team of doctors came running in.

"Clear." One of them announced, sending a burst on energy through her body. Her body came off the bed for a moment.

"Clear." He said again. I watched as her heart beat died ending in a long line with an occasional spark of energy.

"Clear." He said again, he was desperate I could tell. There was silence for a moment. It was no use. When the line was straight for a few seconds one of the doctors spoke up. The four words said next, killed everything inside me.

"Time of death," He began. "4:31 a.m."


End file.
